1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dicing film having an adhesive film for dicing a wafer and a die adhesive film, which are used for manufacturing a semiconductor package, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dicing film wherein a shrinkage release film is inserted between an adhesive film for dicing a wafer and a die adhesive film so that the die adhesive film and a die can be easily separated from the adhesive film for dicing the wafer when picking up a semiconductor die, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package using the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor integrated circuit is only a small and thin silicon chip but has over tens of thousands to tens of millions of electronic components (such as transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) contained therein. These electronic components are precisely interconnected to serve as a logical gate and a storage unit.
A semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) as a silicon chip is formed using silicon single crystal and is fabricated through a silicon wafer having one side polished like a mirror that is cut in a thickness of several hundreds of μm.
In order to fabricate a semiconductor device through a silicon wafer, a process of cutting the silicon wafer in a given shape using a die is required. This is called “dicing”. It is required that the wafer be not shaken during this dicing process. At this time, a material used for fixing the wafer is a dicing film.
In case of a typical dicing film, a polyolefine adhesive sheet having an acrylic adhesive layer covered thereon is used as the adhesive film for dicing. A polyimide or epoxy adhesive film is used as the die adhesive film.
The dicing film used in the manufacture process of the semiconductor package as such must have the following requirements in order to increase the quality of the semiconductor package to be manufactured. First, it is required that the dicing film can support the die safely while a dicing process proceeds. Then, it is required that the dicing film can easily peel off the die and the die adhesive film during the pick-up process. After the pick-up process, it is necessary that adhesive components of the adhesive film for dicing do not remain on the rear of the die adhesive film.
To this end, the adhesive strength of the dicing film varies depending on external parameters. The external parameters may include heat, pressure, light, etc. Thus, the dicing film is composed of a material having heat peel-off, pressure sensitive and photoresist properties. In a conventional semiconductor package process, the dicing film is illuminated with the ultraviolet rays or heated in order to separate the die and the die adhesive film using the heat and peel-off and photoresist properties of the dicing film.
However, there occurs a problem in that the die and the die adhesive film cannot be completely separated from the adhesive film for dicing only through such annealing process or illumination of the ultraviolet rays due to the remaining adhesive strength between the die adhesive film and the adhesive film for dicing. In this case, there is a problem in that alien substances on the surface of the wafer cannot be fully removed even after picking up the die.
Furthermore, in case of the peeling by the illumination of the ultraviolet rays, there occurs a problem in that the semiconductor package manufacturing process becomes complicated since an apparatus for irradiating the ultraviolet rays is used.